The View
The View is a daily talk show produced by and featuring ABC News correspondent Barbara Walters. Current co-hosts include Whoopi Goldberg, Raven-Symoné, and Candace Cameron Bure; former co-hosts have included Elisabeth Hasselbeck (2003-2013), Jenny McCarthy (2013-2014), Rosie O'Donnell (2006-2007), Sherri Shepherd (2007-2014), and Meredith Vieira (1997-2006). The program celebrated its 2000th show on February 2, 2006 and started its tenth season that fall. It airs on ABC. Appearances * December 19, 1997: Miss Piggy appears. * 1999: Kermit the Frog appears to promote Muppets from Space. * February 2006: Big Bird appears on an episode announcing the 33rd Annual Daytime Emmy Award nominations. Caroll Spinney received a Lifetime Achievement Award at the subsequent awards show. * September 19, 2006: Shortly after his world-premiere on the Today Show, Rosie O'Donnell reveals the new T.M.X. Elmo to her audience and puts the first one to come off the assembly line up for auction, marked with the number 1 and autographed by Elmo Muppeteer Kevin Clash, and Mattel President Neil Friedman. * September 27, 2006: O'Donnell presents the results for the auction of the first T.M.X. Elmo. The show raised $4,200 for the Boys & Girls Clubs of America. By matching the $4,200 donation, viewers will receive their own T.M.X. Elmo signed by all four ladies of The View. * October 4, 2006: Abby Cadabby of Sesame Street stops by to meet O'Donnell's daughter Vivi. * October 10, 2007: Elmo appears as a surprise guest to promote the launch of Panwapa, a Sesame Workshop video initiative. * May 21, 2008: Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear appear to promote The Muppet Show: Season Three DVD set. * October 1, 2008: Miss Piggy appears to promote Studio DC. * February 12, 2009: Miss Piggy to promote The Diva Code. * October 25, 2011: Kevin Clash and Elmo appear on the show to talk about Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey. The show also filmed a backstage ViewTube segment with Elmo only. http://www.toughpigs.com/elmo-talkshow-vids/ * March 14, 2012: Kermit and Miss Piggy appear to promote ''The Muppets'' home video release. * April 12, 2012: Kermit and the Swedish Chef appear to promote ''The Muppets'' home video release and a discount for Bounty paper towels at Sam's Club. * November 13, 2013: Kermit and Pepe the King Prawn appear to to celebrate Whoopi Goldberg's birthday and to promote Muppets Most Wanted and Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular. Pepe proposes to Goldberg. * August 8, 2014: The Muppets take over the program in promotion with the video release of Muppets Most Wanted. Appearing Muppets included Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Pepe, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Gonzo, Animal, Rowlf, Bobo, Statler and Waldorf. * April 21, 2015: Kermit appears to talk about a new species of frog discovered that the media has identified as looking just like him. (video) * February 2, 2016: Miss Piggy appears to promote The Muppets. * April 12, 2017: Elmo and Julia appear to promote See Amazing in All Children. BBonTheView Feb 2006.jpg|February 2006 Image:9202009_view.jpg|October 1, 2008 Image:Theviewfeb09b.jpg|February 12, 2009 Image:Theviewfeb09a.jpg|February 12, 2009 Image:TheView-KevinClash-Elmo-(2011-10-25).jpg|Kevin Clash and Elmo on October 25, 2011 Image:TheView-Kermit-TheSwedishChef-(2012-04-12).jpg|Kermit & the Swedish Chef on April 12, 2012 Image:TheView-8-8-14-A.jpg|August 8, 2014 Image:TheView-8-8-14-B.jpg|August 8, 2014 Image:TheView-8-8-14-C.jpg|August 8, 2014 Image:TheView2016.png|February 2, 2016 Muppet Mentions * On the July 19th, 2012 episode, Paul Williams performed a medley of songs, including "Rainbow Connection", dedicating the song to "Kermit the Frog and his daddy, Jim Henson". A picture of Williams and Kermit is seen on the big screen behind him. References * In Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet, Danvers' sister Chloe imagines several business plans for him, one being an interview on The Viewpoint, a spoof of The View. *In "A Tail of Two Piggies", Kermit says The View is talking about Piggy's wardrobe malfunction. External links * Official site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Appearances Category:TV References Category:TV Mentions